Olhos de Jade
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Relacionamentos podem sofrer diversas influências. Às vezes a nossa própria família nos leva a magoar alguém que amamos. YaoiAngstRomance Dourados, Camus e Milo, Aldebaran e Mu. Fanfic de amigo secreto do Saint Seiya Dreams, para Tanko.


**OLHOS DE JADE**

Gênero: Yaoi/Romance/Angst

Presente de Amigo Secreto do Saint Seiya Dreams

Shippers:Cavaleiros dourados, Camus e Milo, Aldebaran e Mu

Disclaimer: Esta é uma fanfic, feita por fã, para fã. Feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G, Lost Canvas e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal.

AVISO: Fanfiction é trabalho feito com o humor e cuidado de cada ficwriter. De tal maneira, se a pessoa que for ler não aprecia Aldebaran e Mu, aconselho a mudar de história. Não tenho temperamento para ser gentil com flammers nem aceito patrulhamentos quanto ao meu gosto pessoal. Críticas são sempre bem vindas quanto às qualidades ou enganos dos meus trabalhos, quanto à escolha dos pares que utilizo, não. Cada qual com seu gosto. Em hipótese de acharem o meu gosto um tanto excêntrico, tanto melhor, não sou autora de qualquer história, muito menos de qualquer leitura. Agradeço conselhos, críticas construtivas e se for o caso, elogios. Boa leitura a todos e também incentivo que corrijam algum engano que eu cometa, sem problema algum, não sou perfeita nem tenciono ser. Vivo para ser aprendiz de viver.

Contém YAOI (Relacionamento homoafetivo entre homens)

Classificação etária: M (situações adultas, sexo entre homens)

**Dúvidas**

- "Mu? Está ficando tarde. Creio que já chega por hoje."

- "Tarde? Por que tarde? Nem são dezoito horas ainda. E você passou o dia inteiro num nervosismo impressionante. Há algo que queira me contar? Você é sempre tão tranquilamente transparente para mim, no entanto, hoje, não."

- "Hum, nada demais, apenas estou preocupado que terei que viajar semana que vem, uma missão de última hora."

- "Semana que vem?" – Olhos esverdeados como uma pedra de jade ao luar arquearam-se lindamente numa pergunta com muitos significados. A semana seguinte era a semana do Natal. Haviam planejado passar os dias festivos num doce enlevo apaixonado numa pequena localidade afastada, bem perto de Jamiel.

- "Sim, eu sei. Havíamos planejado tudo, mas foi algo um tanto inesperado." – Aldebaran fitou os lábios bonitos, a tez clara e os longos cabelos lavanda. Haviam terminado uma seqüência de exercícios árduos. Estavam ministrando aulas a alguns novos candidatos a usarem armaduras e a primeira seleção, provas escritas, já havia separado trinta aspirantes. Agora vinha a parte de treinos físicos para verem os talentos ocultos de cada um.

- "Algo inesperado em pleno Natal?" – Mu notava o quanto Aldebaran corria os olhos dos dele, falava de maneira parcialmente titubeante e evitava a todo custo tocar nele com as mãos. Seu namorado estava mentindo. Por que seria?

- "Na verdade..." – O taurino mordeu os lábios levemente, passou a mãos nos longos cabelos castanhos bonitos, piscou os olhos amendoados e ruborizou intensamente.

- "Deba, o que há?" – Mu estava em dúvida sobre se ficava preocupado ou se ria da falta de jeito do seu homem tão lindo, tão doce e tão querido.

- "Mamãe quer que eu coma peru de natal com a família." – Se já estava rubro, agora estava quase roxo. Parecia um garotinho que falava ao pai de alguma travessura que resultara em prejuízo.

- "Mamãe? Você não me disse que sua família tinha deixado de falar com você há anos? Hum, acho melhor eu ir." – O ariano ficou totalmente sem ação. Estavam juntos há tempo o suficiente para Deba tê-lo apresentado à sua família. No entanto, não ia ficar cobrando aquilo. Ficou magoado e tentou esconder. Não teve sucesso.

- "Quer ir comigo? Quer dizer, se não tiver nada melhor para fazer. É que, bom, eu nunca disse a eles que estava namorando e, eu ia dizer, mas é que, meu pai é um paraibano. Er, como vou explicar a você o que isso significa em termos de preconceito contra homens juntos?" – Aldebaran abraçara o dono de orbes verdes maviosos pelas costas e respirava com alguma força, nervoso. E essa agora? Sua mãe não poderia ter escolhido data pior para fazer uma de suas chantagens emocionais. Ah, ter uma mãe paraense era algo profundamente problemático. Ela sabia bem o significado da expressão coesão familiar e resolvera que, naquele Natal, Aldebaran estaria em casa.

Mu interpretou da pior maneira possível a dúvida do namorado e virou-se para ele com os olhos marejados.

- "Se eu o envergonho, porque estamos juntos? Não fui eu a declarar-me no meio de todos os nossos amigos com um lindo buquê de flores do campo. Não fui eu a pegá-lo em meus braços e dar-lhe um beijo no meio do salão da casa de escorpião."

- "Não me envergonho de nós dois. Apenas ainda não sei como lidar com isso. Não me julgue, Mu. Eu o amo. Eu não o deixaria por nada. Entenda." – Aldebaran viu-se no meio de uma confusão ainda maior. Por que sua família escolhia os "melhores momentos" para aparecer e cobrar-lhe coisas? Bem, ele gostava de ir ao Brasil e de rever a família. Só que agora, não estava mais sozinho.

- "E só me convidou porque percebeu que eu não gostei? Ou ia viajar e deixar-me aqui no Natal sozinho e arrumar uma desculpa qualquer? Não preciso que me leve por pena." – Mu ainda não se dera conta, mas chorava. Logo os braços fortes do namorado o acalentavam e um beijo terno foi depositado nos lábios que fremiam de tristeza.

- "Eu vou explicar a você o que é um paraibano e também alguns costumes de meus pais. E você vai comigo porque eu não quero passar o Natal sem minha família."

- "Mas conseguiria passar o Natal sem mim. Oras, não sou sua família. Pode ir se quiser. Não quero atrapalhar." – Tentou a custo se soltar dos braços do moreno alto e forte. Não conseguiu sequer meio milímetro de avanço.

- "Mu, você é minha família. A família que eu escolhi. Eu não escolhi meus pais, nem meus irmãos, nem mesmo escolhi minha vida de Cavaleiro. Escolhi você. Foi a única escolha perfeitamente pensada e querida. E se deixar mais lágrimas caírem eu vou telefonar para minha mãe e dizer a ela que não poderei ir por que alguém que amo de todo coração vai ficar magoado com isso." – Aldebaran já imaginava a cena de filme dramático da mãe dizendo que nunca o via, que tudo era diferente quando ele era pequeno na casinha de palafitas da família que nunca fora das mais abastadas.

- "Ah, mas eu não sou assim egoísta. Não me coloque numa situação para a qual não há certo ou errado." – Mu secou as lágrimas e olhou com ar de muita dúvida para o outro. – "Aldebaran, dentro do Santuário não somos perseguidos por estarmos juntos, muitos de nossos amigos namoram pessoas do mesmo sexo. No entanto, eu sei que o mundo lá fora é bem diferente. Não vou impor minha presença nem a você, nem à sua família. Apenas quero que pense um tanto se realmente gostaria que eu fosse. Na verdade, eu odeio a idéia de viver fingidamente, mas também não vou querer que sua imagem fique ruim com os seus. Agora, se me dá licença, eu apreciaria ir para minha casa. Sozinho."

- "Mas, Mu..."

- "Tempo é algo que você tem, use-o e pense sobre o que realmente quer." – Não ia de jeito nenhum ficar implorando que Aldebaran o levasse. Por outro lado, era orgulhoso demais para admitir que a situação toda o deixara mais abalado do que seria normal. Descobria a cada dia o quanto amava mais e mais aquele homem maravilhoso que era Aldebaran de Touro. Seus próprios sentimentos o deixavam apavorado. Nunca se apaixonara daquele jeito. Era sempre ele quem decidia quanto a seus relacionamentos. Era sempre ele quem escolhia e, dessa vez, fora escolhido. Não estava acostumado com isso.

- "Eu não preciso de tempo para saber que eu te amo. E você vai comigo pelo simples fato de que eu terei o pior Natal de minha vida se você não for. E não vou te dar seu presente que passei cinco semanas fazendo se você não vier. Mu, por favor, apenas me deixe te apresentar minha família e talvez você possa me conhecer mais do que qualquer outro. Já te dei meu coração. Por favor, dê-me uma chance." – Era um homem sério, Aldebaran de Touro. Não gostaria de magoar ninguém. Iria com Mu. E pronto.

- "Por que mesmo estamos discutindo?" – Mu era impulsivo e um tanto genioso, no entanto, a placidez maviosa daqueles fortes braços, a segurança do brasileiro, toda a força que via no olhar dele quando se fitavam. – "Está bem. Touro teimoso."

- "Carneiro impulsivo. E genioso."

- "Se não gostarem de mim?"

- "Sou eu quem tem que gostar." – Olhou o namorado cheio de amor. Não queria se afastar dele. De jeito algum. Pegou-o nos braços e começou um beijo apaixonado.

Mu se deixou abraçar e beijar. Era tão bom estar naqueles braços. Ter aquela sensação de que sua vida era protegida o tempo todo por um homem que parecia um muro de força, energia e caráter. Logo descobria mais caminhos naquele corpo. Logo gemia o nome de Aldebaran entre carícias cada vez mais sensuais. Logo se perdia no corpo de quem amava mais que a si mesmo. Era maravilhoso fazer amor com o taurino. O gosto dele era peculiar. Era um homem forte. Era um grande homem. Seu homem. Aldebaran de Touro.

- "Quero apenas que você seja feliz, Deba..." – Suspirava seu prazer ainda, mas precisava falar.

**Confusões **

- "Como foram de viagem?" – Milo de Escorpião sorria ao ver Deba e Mu subirem os primeiros degraus rumo à casa de Áries.

- "Se algum dia lhe disserem para conhecer um paraibano, esqueça!" – Mu seguiu quase correndo, um tanto aborrecido.

- "Ei, eu falei algo errado?" – Milo olhava para Aldebaran que parecia muito constrangido.

- "Hum, não foi exatamente das melhores viagens. No entanto, acho que agora eu e Mu poderemos ficar juntos pelo resto da vida. Porque depois dessa viagem, nada mais me impressiona."

- "Quer falar a respeito? Parece um tanto sem graça, Deba. E, foram ao Brasil e depois ficaram uns dias em Jamiel, não?"

- "Nem sei se quero sequer lembrar dos fatos. E, sim, ficamos uns dias em Jamiel." – Um longo suspiro e os longuíssimos cabelos esvoaçaram um tanto ao vento. Aldebaran era um homem bonito. Traços firmes, boca gostosa, olhar paciente e uma força tão evidente de alma, honra e caráter.

- "Nunca o vi tão pouco animado. Vamos, Aldebaran, estou indo fazer compras, espairecer um pouco para o dia de Reis. Acredita que Daidalos de Cefeu insistiu em fazer um amigo secreto em que os presentes de Natal apenas poderiam ser entregues e abertos no dia de Reis?"

- "É tradição em alguns países, como a Argentina, onde ele nasceu. Ah, mas Milo, eu acabei de chegar, não posso simplesmente sair assim, sabe como é, o Mu está meio chateado e..."

- "Venha comigo. Tudo vai ficar melhor. Hum, esqueci uma coisa, por favor, me espere aqui e se sair daí eu te acerto com um agulhada em partes doloridas!"

- "Credo, ficarei aqui. Milo, o que tem em mente? Sei que não faz nada de graça."

- "Vai ver. Agora fique aí bonitinho como bom tourinho. Sabia que, para alguns, touro e escorpião são o casal perfeito do zodíaco?"

- "Virou suicida agora, Milo?"

- "Olá, Shaka! Tudo bem contigo? Como foi de Natal com Kanon? Decidiram quem tem o ego mais maravilhosamente grande?" – Milo riu um pouco de canto, observando Aldebaran. Um belo homem. Tinha planos sim. Na verdade, soubera de algumas coisas sobre a viagem de Mu e Aldebaran. A fofoca no Santuário podia ser proveitosa.

- "Kanon não tem um ego enorme. Que mania de vocês o acharem um tanto megalomaníaco." – Shaka mantinha os brilhantes olhos azuis fechados e tinha o semblante calmo. Na verdade, o que mais o atraía em Kanon era justamente o jeito dele. Kanon era forte, era poderoso, e era seu. Ah, Shaka adorava o jeito dominador e firme do geminiano.

- "Puxou ao irmão." – Aldebaran observou Milo sumir rapidamente e ficou quieto. Não estava muito contente com o que estava acontecendo com seu namoro com Mu. Ainda mais depois do Natal que haviam tido.

- "Kanon e Saga são completamente diferentes." – Shaka abriu os olhos com calma ao sentir o cosmo de Aldebaran um tanto embaralhado. – "Está com algum problema? Posso ajudar?"

- "Shaka, melhor não. Você já foi namorado do Mu por um tempo, não creio que eu deva falar dele com você."

- "Namorado? Que nada, éramos apenas ótimos amigos que se confundiram um pouco. Ele sempre amou você. Se lhe interessa um pouco, jamais fomos além de uns beijinhos. Apenas que você morreu contra Niobe e eu o consolei, daí a ficarmos juntos por pouquíssimo tempo... Bem, não vou falar nisso, não é relevante nem razoável. Não precisa ter ciúmes de Mu. Ele o ama, total e verdadeiramente e eu sou muito bom para ler sentimentos naquele carneiro bravo."

- "Bem, de qualquer modo, obrigado por ter cuidado dele quando eu morri..."

- "Aldebaran, o coração dele se partiu em pedaços tão pequenos que acho que o restante da batalha contra Hades foi nada para ele. Confie no amor de vocês. É forte, puro, bonito e eterno. Creia-me."

- "Vamos? E, concordo com Shaka. Venha, Deba, vamos dar uma volta. E depois eu o levarei para jantar."

- "Eu não avisei o Mu e..."

- "Faço isso por você, não se preocupe." – Shaka fechou novamente os olhos e subiu calmamente até Áries. Precisava mesmo conversar um pouco com Mu. Gostaria da opinião dele sobre uns projetos que tinha com Kanon.

- "Mas..."

- "Vamos logo, Deba. Parece um touro empacado mesmo."

- "Hunf. Não sou empacado e nem sou teimoso, nada disso ok?"

- "Certo, certo. E não é taurino também não. VAMOS!"

- "ESTÁ BEM! Que diabos."

Um tanto mais acima. Um sorriso leve apareceu nos lábios finos e perfeitos de Camus de Aquário. Mais uma vez tinha orgulho de seu escorpiano. Faria o que ele lhe pedira. Desceu até a casa de Mu de Áries.

**Confidências**

O dia transcorreu bem rapidamente. Aldebaran e Milo foram a diversas lojas pequenas em Atenas, comprando coisas para o tal amigo secreto que haveria entre os Cavaleiros. A maioria deles passara o Natal fora e reservaram o dia de Reis, em dois dias, para trocar presentes. Sugestão de Daidalos de Cefeu, que adorou reviver tradição de seu país, a Argentina.

- "Hum, acho que Camus gostará bastante desta coletânea de música francesa. Eu creio que ele já tem muita coisa, no entanto, nunca é o bastante. E eu gosto de ouvir com ele."

- "Não sabia que você gostava de música francesa, Milo. Sempre achei que seu estilo fosse mais a ópera, algo quente e profundo, marchas militares são bem o seu estilo, que eu lembre."

- "Eu não gosto de música francesa."

- "Não? Hum, entendi." – Um sorriso maroto no rosto bonito de Aldebaran. – "Gosta de ouvir COM ele, ou seja, ele gosta, você acompanha."

- "Claro. Amor não é agüentar coisas incríveis porque o outro gosta?" – O ar de Milo era leve e solto, mas seu olhar traía sua intenção. Estava falando sério, e muito sério.

- "Há coisas impossíveis de se deixar passar, Milo."

- "O que, gostar de homens, por exemplo? Ou ser apaixonado por alguém que nunca será aceito por sua família?"

- "Está falando de quem?"

- "Cinderela." – E o ar sério de Milo não deixava dúvida. Falavam de Aldebaran e Mu.

- "Você não tem pai nem mãe. Eu tenho. É muito diferente." – Aldebaran irritou-se um pouco. Detestava situações assim. Sempre se tinha posto como uma pessoa de gênio afável e carinhoso. No entanto era orgulhoso, vaidoso sim e um tanto teimoso. As palavras de seu pai haviam-no deixado muito magoado. E magoar um taurino é algo que nunca se deve fazer. Taurinos jamais esquecem.

- "Então sabe melhor que eu que o único par que se escolhe é o nosso namorado. Deba, você escolheu o Mu. O que foi que houve na viagem para deixar ambos nessa situação? E, antes que diga algo. Kiki foi falar com Shiryu sobre o período de vocês em Jamiel. Acontece que Shiryu é amicíssimo de Shura. Que conversou com Camus. Que obviamente contou a mim."

- "Fofoqueiros." – Alde ficou um tempo olhando para Milo de Escorpião. O grego era famoso por seu gênio perigoso e o ar mortal. Só que havia a faceta do escorpiano que Deba mais apreciava. Era um amigo leal até o fim. Jamais traía amizades. – "Vamos jantar. Faça um taurino feliz..."

- "Alimente-o. Sim Deba, vamos. Já escolhi um cantinho calmo. Vamos até um restaurante perto do mar. Eu dirijo."

O taurino concordou e seguiram, falando de presentes, de amigos, de natal. Milo era uma excelente companhia, culto, sincero. Um homem e tanto.

- "Que tal um peixe grelhado com azeite e legumes? Prato duplo para um grego faminto. E, hum, vamos nos sentar ali, perto daqueles biombos? Assim teremos privacidade."

- "O que você quiser. Eu sempre gostei de cozinhar peixes. Mu gosta muito de pargos. Aliás, ele também aprecia uma boa torta de legumes e também gosta bastante de arroz integral com carne de soja. Aprendi a fazer comida vegetariana por causa do gosto dele. Aprendi a fazer mil coisas por causa de Mu. Ah, eu amo aquele carneirinho."

- "Eu sei. Sente-se. Hum, vamos falar um pouco de vocês dois ou invadir a sua preciosa intimidade não é algo que eu deva fazer sem levar um Grande Chifre?"

- "A minha intimidade não tem importância. A de Mu sim é que me preocupa. O meu carneirinho não gosta muito de ver sua vida sendo exposta. Aliás, acho que ninguém gosta. Você gosta, por acaso? Duvido muito. Não fala de seu relacionamento com Camus para ninguém."

- "Aldebaran, você é um grande amigo. Vamos ver. Camus é uma pessoa maravilhosa. É difícil sim, pois não é de ficar arrulhando amor em público e eu sinto falta disso. Aprendi a conviver com isso. Meu amor é um homem intenso que eu amo mais que à minha vida. Ele gosta de Vinho Beaujolais, adora trufas, tem vício por meus beijos e não, nós não somos um casal convencional. Fazemos amor a hora que queremos, onde queremos e não faz o menor sentido alguém pensar que um de nós domina a relação. Nós dois nos entregamos um ao outro e não apenas nossos corpos, mas nossas almas. Agora que já expus mais do que devia meu relacionamento, será que pode me contar o que de tão grave aconteceu com você e Mu no Brasil?" – Pegou um pedacinho de pão e mergulhou numa pasta de berinjela deliciosa. A entrada estava deliciosa.

Aldebaran ficou alguns minutos olhando sobressaltado para o amigo. Sabia que Milo só falara aquilo porque confiava demais nele. Ficou sem graça por perceber que o escorpiano era seguro, muito seguro de si, e que, do jeito próprio de um escorpião, estava dizendo a ele, Aldebaran, o que realmente importava.

- "Meu pai me disse para deixar Mu e voltar a ser homem. Que era apenas uma fase. Pior, disse isso na frente de Mu. E eu não consegui responder. Era para ser apenas diversão. Quando eu cheguei lá, com meu namorado, havia uma pequena reunião familiar. Não esperavam que eu levasse alguém. Eu o apresentei, inicialmente, como meu amigo. O que já magoou o suficiente o carneiro. Depois eles nos viram trocar um beijo e... Bem..." – Tomou um gole de suco de frutas e bufou, enraivecido como apenas um touro pode ser por vezes.

- "Se você mesmo não o aceita como seu homem, porque sua família haveria de aceitar?"

- "Deixe de falar besteira! Sou de uma família um tanto antiquada. Viados não são normais em lugar algum!" – Deba perdeu um pouco a compostura. Viado. Era como seu pai se referira a ele, aos gritos. E morto de ódio. Pior fora Mu. Bicha louca não era de jeito algum o que Deba pensava do ariano.

- "Não? Somos o que, figurinhas de circo? Ou brotamos da imaginação? Não sabia que era tão preconceituoso. Por que não procura uma bela garota para se casar e ter filhos? Será muito mais fácil." – As palavras de Milo não tinham metade da frieza que seu tom de voz impunha.

- "Você está me dizendo para largar o Mu?"

- "Não. Estou dizendo para ser sincero consigo mesmo. O que disse a seu pai depois?"

- "Nada. Viemos embora três dias antes da data pretendida e fomos para Jamiel. E desde então troco meias palavras com Mu. Não sei o que fazer."

- "Idiota."

- "O que?"

- "Seu idiota! Como teve coragem de fazer isso a ele? Você enlouqueceu? Merecia um par de chifres, ah, esqueci, já tem um..."

- "MILO!"

- "Conte o resto e deixe de chiliquinhos. Já é grande o suficiente e não acho que precise parecer uma biba tendo faniquito."

- "Você está sendo desagradável." – Aldebaran cogitava ir embora.

- "Muito menos que você foi com seu namorado." – O olhar muito azul e o ar de crueldade. Milo era um escorpião. Mordia. Assoprava. Machucava fundo. Ele mesmo era assim, descia ao inferno em busca de respostas. E não parava, até achar.

- "Droga. Odeio quando você faz isso."

- "Não me conhece tão bem quanto pensa. Ninguém me conhece o suficiente. Nem conhecerá. Continue ou vamos embora. Escolha." – Não ia deixar barato, não era para ser fácil. Aldebaran e Mu eram pessoas maravilhosas. E Aldebaran cometera um sério erro. Um engano doloroso. E Milo não ia mentir. Apreciava imensamente o taurino. Só que Mu de Áries ficara vivo, com ele, lutando contra Hades. Vira todas as lágrimas, vira toda a dor, vira todo o desespero de Mu quando percebeu que Deba havia morrido. Nem mesmo a imensa alma de Shaka de Virgem o consolara. Nada o consolara. Ninguém.

- "Você podia ser menos cruel."

- "Não. Decidiu? Conte-me. Vamos, Aldebaran. Eu preciso conhecer, preciso saber, para poder ajudar vocês dois. Não se engane, vai perder Mu de Áries se não tomar alguma providência. Arianos são meio esquentados, cabeças-duras mesmo. Eu jamais namoraria um. Credo."

- "Ei! Não fale de meu namorado assim!"

- "Certo. Agora, o que vai ser?"

- "Você é mesmo insuportável. Está bem." – Fez uma pausa para o garçom servir o jantar de ambos e começou a comer devagar. Pensava em como contar. Cruzou os talheres no prato e parou de comer, encarou o mar que corria um tanto ali por perto. Estava escurecendo. Sentiu imensa falta de Mu e sentiu-se um idiota por ter feito o que fizera.

- "Quando chegamos à minha casa, uma casa simples, mas bem bonita, meu pai e minha mãe estavam à minha espera. Como eu já disse, não avisei que alguém iria comigo. Minha mãe olhou para Mu com ar curioso. Não é comum um homem de tez tão clara, de cabelos cor de malva, longos e perfeitos, de olhar puro esverdeado e..."

- "Já entendi. Vamos à parte mais dolorosa, sim?"

Aldebaran olhou para Milo com outro ar. Estava triste, profundamente angustiado. Perdeu o interesse pela comida. Perdeu o interesse por tudo o mais ao redor e abaixou a cabeça.

- "Apresentei Mu como um amigo. Eu senti o cosmo dele doer. Eu vi o olhar disfarçado dele e não mudei o que eu disse. Colocaram-nos no mesmo quarto, afinal somos dois homens amigos. Minha mãe fez o favor de convidar não apenas uma, mas três filhas de amigas dela para a ceia. E, claro que me apresentaram para as três. E Mu quase não falou nada. Ficou observando, quietinho. Uma das moças até perguntou de que país ele era e conversaram um pouco."

- "Deixe-me adivinhar. Filhinho Deba de mamãe precisava se casar!"

- "Milo, pior foi o que a tal moça disse ao Mu. Ela disse a ele que estava já com o enxoval pronto. Que era apenas questão de formalizar o relacionamento."

- "O QUE?" – Dessa vez, Milo perdeu o ar de quem ouvia uma confissão. Era demais aquilo. Imaginou-se na situação de Mu e pensou que por pouco não teria destruído a casa inteira.

- "Ele pediu licença e foi deitar-se mais cedo. Eu não pude ir atrás dele. Até tentei, mas minha mãe disse que cuidaria de tudo. Logo ficamos eu, meu pai e as moças conversando na varanda. Foi a situação mais tediosa e vexaminosa que já enfrentei."

- "Aldebaran, o que disse a ele depois?" Você disse algo, não disse?"

- "Quando finalmente pude ir para o quarto, ele estava dormindo. Deitei-me em minha cama e esperei o dia seguinte."

- "Acordasse o Mu! Deba, por que não o jogou da cama? Agarrou para sexo selvagem ou algo que representasse afeto? Amor por ele! Claro que ele não estava dormindo! Quem em sã consciência dormiria depois de tudo aquilo?"

- "De manhã cedo eu tentei conversar, ele apenas me evitou por algum tempo e eu o agarrei e o beijei na boca. Bem na hora em que minha mãe e meu pai entravam no quarto."

O olhar de Aldebaran expressava toda sua dor e lamentação. Ver um homem daquele tamanho estremecer com lágrimas nos olhos fez o coração de Milo amainar um pouco. Aliás, muito.

- "O que foi que houve? Conte tudo, Deba, é para seu próprio bem. E diga-me exatamente como se sentiu e o que gostaria de ter feito que não fez."

Aldebaran fez algo que quase nunca fazia. Chamou o garçom e pediu algo incomum. Totalmente incomum para ele. Uísque.

- "Álcool não é solução, Deba. Muito pelo contrário."

- "Eu sei, apenas não quero encarar tudo assim, sem estar ao menos meio tonto. Sem falar que destravar a língua com bebida vai facilitar bastante."

- "Beberei com você. Só que vinho francês. Uísque é para o Radamanthys. Aquele kyoto deu muito trabalho." – Um sorriso de Milo e Deba compreendeu totalmente como Camus fora enfeitiçado.

- "Você me contou que ele acabou com você, Mu e Aiolia. Ah, eu queria ter estado lá. Ele ia ver só."

- "Deba, seria aniquilado também. Estávamos sem poderes suficientes. E, Radamanthys é um escorpiano. Marcial, honrado, violento. Sim, um perfeito soldado do inferno." – Pediu um vinho que sabia que Camus adorava. Ele também gostava. Logo as bebidas chegaram.

- "Conte." – Direto, curto e sincero. Milo bebericou seu vinho com prazer.

- "Como eu me senti? Primeiro, o que eu deveria ter feito." – Virou duas doses de uísque de uma vez e viu Milo arquear as sobrancelhas. – "Sei beber. Não tenho dois anos. E agora fique calado ou paro de falar e vou me enfiar na minha solidão."

Um gesto de Milo, um afago no rosto forte. Um meio sorriso. Milo sabia ser companheiro. Sabia calar e sabia falar. Era simplesmente tudo que Deba precisava.

- "Eu devia ter segurado Mu de Áries nos braços e dito a toda a minha família que ele é tudo de bom que há em minha vida cretina de caçador de insanos e loucos, é tudo que resta após lutas, guerras, provações e que a imagem de meus pais sobre eu ser um homem tarado por mulatas gostosas é a maior idiotice que já puseram nas cabeças. Eu devia ter gritado a plenos pulmões que eu o amava e que mataria quem se atrevesse a tocar num fio daquele cabelo perfumado." – As palavras de Aldebaran saíam em jorros emocionais sem controle. Não pensava, apenas sentia.

Com ar sério e olhar de apoio, Escorpião bebericou mais do seu vinho. Sim. Deba deveria ter feito aquilo. Era o que ele Milo, faria, se ousassem dizer a ele para largar Camus. Bom, talvez ele primeiro torturasse a todos com agulhas escarlate.

- "Ao contrário disso, eu pedi desculpas. EU OUSEI PEDIR DESCULPAS! Mu me odeia. Sei que agora me odeia. Como eu pude me desculpar por estar beijando o homem da minha vida?"

- "Mu estava dopado? Ele pode ser um carneiro bem meigo com você, mas não foi nada meigo contra Radamanthys, nem matando espectros no Cocytes. Eu teria saído de lá chutando portas e paredes."

- "Mu tem algo especial, Milo. Classe. E certeza de que não lutar pode ser o melhor meio de vencer uma batalha."

- "Está falando com o ser mais marcial, violento e neurótico por batalhas do Santuário. Dê-me um desconto."

- "Eu sei o que fez à ilha de Andrômeda." – Bebeu apenas mais meia dose. Na verdade, não apreciava o álcool.

Um sorriso sedutor apareceu no rosto de Milo. Ele era bom. Era muito bom no que fazia. Ao mesmo tempo, não tinha prazer algum em destruir por destruir. Fazia o que era preciso, apenas isso. Bebeu o restante de sua dose de vinho e colocou outra. Sentiu algo e riu de canto.

- "Alde, continue. Está indo bem."

- "Mu de Áries é um homem decente. Forte e ciente da força oculta que homens de caráter possuem sem ter que demonstrar. Mu de Áries é um ser que enfeitiça e vicia por ser do jeito que é. O olhar dele tem mais força que seus golpes destrutivos. O arquear de seus lábios demonstra mais tristeza que centenas de lágrimas. A alma dele é profunda como uma fossa abissal e eu me perco nela com todo o prazer do mundo. Ao mesmo tempo, seus límpidos olhos de jade me mostram todas as verdades que preciso saber. Nesse dia, seus olhos fugiram de mim e ficaram obscurecidos de algo que eu jamais gostaria de ter visto neles."

Aldebaran não tentou escondeu seu choro, não tentou esconder seu arrependimento, nem sua imensa frustração. Seu cosmo vibrava em ondas de alguém perdido em meio a mil hipóteses, sem conseguir escolher nenhuma.

Milo de Escorpião entendia o que o amigo queria dizer. Mu era aquele a quem procuravam para incentivo. Era aquele homem cordato, de voz macia e doce a quem não se deve dar as costas numa batalha. A força. A verdadeira força não estava em faces rancorosas, nem em olhares de fúria. A força vinha da alma, do coração, de estar concentrado e plácido no meio do furor. Era a característica mais impressionante de Mu. Ele parecia sempre estar calmo e na verdade, seu cosmo convulsionava poder e força.

- "Eu sei a que se refere quanto a Mu ser forte. No entanto, o que viu nos olhos dele? Diga-me, Alde. Os olhos nos dizem tanto de alguém quanto palavras." – Lembrou-se do olhar gelado de Camus quando brigavam e arrepiou-se automaticamente. Não, o olhar frio e distante do aquariano demolia seu coração com mais eficiência que o golpe maior do seu amor, execução aurora.

- "Decepção. Tudo na vida eu poderia suportar. Poderia agüentar ser rejeitado por ele não me amar mais, poderia ver aquele homem poderoso se apaixonar por outro alguém, eu suportaria. Sim, até mesmo ver meu namorado se esvair em sangue na minha frente eu suportaria bem melhor que ver a pura decepção nos verdejantes rios de esperança que são os olhos cheios de matizes dele."

Um silêncio pesado. Aldebaran ouvia a voz de Mu lhe dizendo que tudo estava bem. Ouvia a voz que não combinava com o olhar dele. Ouvia palavras que não tinham a sinceridade dos orbes que perdiam o brilho, pouco a pouco, enquanto arrumavam as malas o mais rápido que podiam. E ouvia a voz grave de seu pai expulsando-o de casa. Dizendo-lhe que sumisse de lá com aquele pervertido. Nem assim Aldebaran defendera Mu. Saíra de lá como um garotinho pego fazendo travessuras. E passaram o Natal num hotelzinho infernal. Sem um beijo, sem amor. Sem nada além de vagas conversas sobre o tempo, sobre ser assim mesmo quando se tinha família. Não. Não era assim que deveria fazer um casal apaixonado.

- "Precisam conversar. E você precisa desfazer o que fez."

- "Ficou louco? Ele finge que está tudo bem. Ele sabe que eu o amo e faz de conta que vai me perdoar. Eu não quero que ele perdoe essa pessoa que me tornei na frente de meus pais. Eu sou orgulhoso e forte, eu sou um poderoso cavaleiro e vi-me reduzido a que? Uma criança choramingas que tem medo de papai." – A voz de Aldebaran era rouca, grossa, poderosa e firme. Apesar de seu sofrimento, ele procurava um caminho, uma estrada qualquer que lhe desse a saída que precisava.

- "Mostre a ele que é o homem dele, porra!" – Milo tinha o gênio forte, falara mais alto que seria razoável. Muitos ouviram. Escorpião era passional, violento, tenso, de uma intensidade peculiar e por vezes apavorante.

Vários do restaurante se voltaram para eles com ar de desgosto, mágoa, riso, raiva ou indiferença.

- "Sou gay! E quem achar ruim pode vir competir numa queda de braço amigável." – Aldebaran de Touro e seus imensos dois metros e dez de altura. Sem falar nos cento e trinta quilos de pura fúria brasileira.

Quando ele se ergueu, o rosto de lábios cheios e apetitosos, os cabelos longos emoldurando o cosmo poderoso, muitos engasgaram.

Quando ele se ergueu, uma montanha se movendo rumo ao seu destino, muitos pensaram ver nele o fim dos dias. Seus olhos hirtos de raiva incontida por haver magoado seu amor. Por haver sido aquele tipo de pessoa que desprezava. Uma pessoa que não tem firmeza em suas decisões.

Quando ele se ergueu, também soube que deveria se levantar do poço de autocomiseração no qual se jogara e fazer algo. Tinha que resolver aquela situação toda. Os braços musculosos, torneados e perfeitos, o olhar avassalador que só um touro consegue ostentar. O orgulho ferido de um homem de profundos sentimentos, que só amara uma única vez. Uma única pessoa. Um homem ferido de morte pela decepção dos olhos verdes de seu amor.

**Desfechos **

Um grupinho de jovens barulhentos e um tanto alterados pela bebida levantou-se ao mesmo tempo. Milo virou-se com o olhar de guerra que tinha várias vezes. Confusão? Até parecia. Ninguém era páreo para Cavaleiros de Atena. Ao mesmo tempo, não era decente lutarem. Não ali. Não com crianças cheias de álcool. Crianças? Eles haviam sido homens com seis, sete anos. Suspirou. Ao mesmo tempo, sorriu, sentiu novamente a tênue energia. Apenas Camus de Aquário vibrava seu cosmo daquele jeito.

- "Se alguém se atrever a chegar perto dele, vai se ver comigo." – A voz baixa e suave e, no entanto tão intimidante quanto o tiro de um fuzil. O olhar verde mais brilhante que já tinham visto por ali. Longos cabelos cor de malva esmaecida presos com fita negra. Rosto delicado e de todo jeito tão masculino. Porte altivo, segurança que somente aqueles que possuem ideais preciosos carregam. Mu de Áries. A roupa cor de céu que usava apenas aumentava sua aparência etérea.

- "Mu?" – Aldebaran viu sua fúria sumir em instantes. O que ele fazia ali? Onde ele estivera? De onde surgira? Viu o sorriso aberto de Milo, olhando por trás de seu corpanzil e virou-se rapidamente. Um ruivo de elegantes passadas, calça jeans negra, camisa branca e um cigarro sensualmente pendurado em lábios rubros e úmidos o fez erguer uma sobrancelha. Camus de Aquário. Um dos homens mais dignos de respeito do Santuário.

- "Vamos embora, Aldebaran." – A voz de Mu era calma.

- "Mu, eu..."

- "Depois. Agora, apenas vamos embora. Eu já ouvi o suficiente. Eu já sei o que preciso saber."

- "Milo, o que, como, quer dizer, ora..." – Aldebaran não conseguia tirar os olhos de Mu. E os olhos de Mu não saíam dos seus. Tudo que ele queria estava lá, naquele olhar. – "Mu, me perdoa, eu te amo. Sempre amei e amarei até o fim de minha vida tola."

- "Sua vida jamais foi nem será tola." – Mu sorriu de leve. Não, ainda não estava tudo perfeitamente bem, mas tinham um bom entrosamento. Iriam conversar. Talvez ele pudesse ter sido menos duro com a situação toda. Talvez não. Ouviu burburinho e viu pelo canto de olho que Milo caminhava com ar malevolente para perto de um sujeito estranho que parecia disposto a arranjar encrenca. – "Milo, vamos embora."

- "Não se preocupe." – Camus levou milésimos de segundo para surgir na frente do namorado. – "Não. Ele está bêbado. E que conversa foi aquela sobre eu ser viciado em seus beijos?"

- "Ih, outro viadinho! Essa raça deveria ser exterminada! BICHAS!" – Um som de risadas, gente vaiando, apupos. O que podiam fazer? Preconceito existia e não era apenas no Brasil.

- "Hum, Milo, por favor, me conceda um instante." – Camus virou-se, apagou o cigarro com um sopro gélido e seu olhar transmutou-se em geleiras eternas. Vento siberiano invadiu o local e uma fina camada de gelo cobriu cada parcela daquele lugar. A temperatura foi baixando. Dos vinte e cinco graus até doze graus. Depois nove. Depois cinco. Zero grau. Menos um grau.

No centro do salão, Camus de Aquário comandava torvelinhos de vento gelado. Suas mãos hábeis convocavam os poderes do mago do gelo. Seu cosmo, o impenetrável cosmo de geleiras anteriores aos seres humanos. O azul profundo e cristalino de milênios de água pura em duros blocos de gelo. Icebergs. Frio. Vastidão. Camus sorriu. Suavemente, milimetricamente, mas sorriu. Devia estar convivendo muito com Milo. Estava gostando da situação toda.

Aquário sempre soubera que era diferente. Que era solitário e controlado demais. Imaginava sua vida como uma sucessão de dias de privação, treino e algum sonho. Até Milo chegar.

Até que o escorpiano invadisse sua pacata vidinha.

Os sobressaltos do tempestuoso Milo de Escorpião fizeram o que faziam melhor. Transmutaram sua frieza em calor digno de vulcão. Sua vida por seu amor. Ninguém ofenderia Milo. Nem Aldebaran. Nem nenhum ser que precisasse de cuidados. Não se ofendera por ter sido chamado de bicha. A denominação que quisessem dar era irrelevante. Ofendera-se por julgarem sem conhecer, pelo tom de ironia, pela maldade que vira nos olhares. Não, isso não ia permitir.

- "VAMOS EMBORA! É o demônio. Só pode ser!" – Pessoas saíam mortas de frio. Com a elegância de um bailarino, Camus deu meia volta e passou por Milo. – "Acho que está melhor agora."

- "Com você tudo é sempre perfeito. E, por acaso vi um sorrisinho? Camus, Camus, está se tornando um sádico? Hum, talvez devamos experimentar esse lado seu e..." – Os lábios entreabertos de Camus e os olhos incrivelmente azuis fizeram Milo perder a linha do raciocínio. Como alguém tão gelado podia ser tão quente?

- "Como eu disse antes. Vamos embora." – Mu de Áries deu a mão a seu namorado, sorriu de canto. E olhou para Aldebaran. Só que dessa vez, ele olhou mesmo para Aldebaran. Vidro verde encontrando olhos castanhos preenchidos de puro amor.

- "Mu, já te falei de minha música preferida?" – Aldebaran sentia o peito explodir. Sabia que ainda tinham muito que falar, mas havia chama, havia amor e, se havia amor, havia esperança.

- "Talvez. Por quê?" – Saíram do restaurante e foram caminhar um pouco pela praia. Camus e Milo haviam sumido. O que não era de todo ruim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- "Camus, acho que podemos ir, não é mesmo?" – Milo sentava-se ao volante do imponente porsche que adorava.

- "Está com frio? Sua pele está arrepiada." – Com a elegância de sempre, sentou-se ao lado do namorado. Havia feito tudo da forma como Milo planejara quando subira para falar com ele. Antes de voltar para sair com Aldebaran. Viera no carro de Mu, disfarçadamente. Ficaram numa mesa atrás dos biombos e o ariano ouvira toda a conversa de Alde e Milo. Sim, fora uma boa estratégia.

- "Meus arrepios não são de frio, Camus." – Ligou o carro e tomou a estrada que ia para o Santuário. Ver o namorado em ação o fizera ter idéias. O poder de Camus o fascinava. Virou-se com uma interrogação no olhar quando Camus virou a chave e desligou o carro. – "Como?" – Desviou o carro lentamente para o acostamento e ligou o pisca alerta.

- "Bela estrada. Já fez amor num carro como este?" – Desabotoava a camisa com langorosa lentidão.

- "A polícia... Talvez outros carros e..." – Parou de falar quando Camus baixou sua própria calça até os joelhos e expôs sua virilidade intumescida. Não usava roupas de baixo.

- "Meu colo está quente. Se você estiver com frio..." – O olhar de iceberg transmutado em fogo. Ruivos cabelos escorrendo por cima de mamilos eriçados. Pele alva e lábios molhados com a língua em movimentos lentos.

- "Mago do gelo..."

- "Senhor da guerra..."

Não passou carro algum. Não passou nenhuma viatura policial. No entanto, passaram-se minutos intensos. O tempo foi passando. Calor, gelo, intensidades díspares de olhares. Intensidades múltiplas de desejo.

- "Aqui é apertado, Camus." – Milo se movia no colo do outro como era possível. Eram homens grandes, altos e fortes. O carro era esportivo e pequeno. E quem deles se lembrava de achar ruim?

- "Interessante. Para mim o aperto é perfeito. Encaixe perfeito. Fundo... Quer fundo, Milo?" – Segurou o quadril do outro e puxou-o ouvindo-o gemer mais alto. Ergueu o quadril com movimentos sedutores e ofegou, gemeu, sussurrou. Continuou pelo tempo que fosse necessário.

- "Cam..." – A palavra cortou-se num gemido longo, prazer. Tontura, exaustão.

- "Minha vez." – Força de nevasca em contato com parede de aço. Se Camus era o frio eterno, Milo era o guerreiro perfeito e marcial. Amor em estado líquido brotou do corpo de Camus para o interior fervente do seu amante mais que perfeito. Língua doce buscando sobras dos arfares de prazer de Milo. Sucção prazerosa de cada milímetro de uma e outra boca.

Tempo. Correndo em direção a todas as almas.

- "Você ouviu tudo?" – Aldebaran ouvia e sentia o mar quebrando próximo aos pés descalços de ambos.

- "Sim. Camus me arrastou para lá, com não sei mais qual desculpa esfarrapada sobre eu precisar espairecer. E me dei conta do que estava acontecendo quando ele bloqueou seu cosmo e o meu. São bons amigos."

- "Perdoa-me?" – Procurou o brilho especial dos olhos de Mu.

Quando a luz dos olhos meus

E a luz dos olhos teus

Resolvem se encontrar

Ai, que bom que isso é, meu Deus

Que frio que me dá

O encontro desse olhar

- "Compreendo você." – Mu desviou o olhar para o mar. Profundo. Escuro àquela hora.

- "Perdoa-me?" – Aldebaran chegou mais perto e com um toque de mãos, virou o rosto de seu amor para procurar sua alma.

Um suspiro de Mu e olhos verdes cheios de luz. De repente, algumas estrelas surgiram perto deles. Eram estrelas?

- "Revolução Estelar? Não pode fazer isso. Pretende me aniquilar?" – Aldebaran arregalou os olhos. Tantas estrelas, tantas... Milhões delas, pareciam cercados por elas. Mas nenhuma brilhava tanto como os olhos de Mu de Áries.

Mas se a luz dos olhos teus

Resiste aos olhos meus

Só pra me provocar

Meu amor, juro por Deus

Me sinto incendiar

- "Não posso deixar de perdoar alguém que se ergue como um gigante cheio de força pensando em mim. Não posso deixar de perdoar alguém que vibra seu cosmo numa tristeza tão intensa que me fez chorar."

- "Eu fiz você chorar?" – Mãos gentis e calor perfumado exalando do gigante moreno de longos cabelos revoltos em meio à luz de estrelas de cosmo dourado.

Meu amor, juro por Deus

Que a luz dos olhos meus

Já não pode esperar

Quero a luz dos olhos meus

Na luz dos olhos teus

Sem mais laralara

- "Eu fiz você chorar?" – Mu redargüiu com os lábios formando cada palavra com precisão e amor. Seus olhos de vidro verde, de jade precioso encaravam os castanhos cheios de amor do taurino.

- "Nem todas as lágrimas do mundo seriam suficientes para apagar o que te fiz passar. Eu vou amanhã para o Brasil. Você vai comigo. Compraremos alianças. Vou colocar em seu dedo no meio da sala de meus pais. E vou gritar para todo mundo ouvir que eu, Aldebaran de Touro, só sei viver por conta do brilho dos olhos de um rapaz tão maravilhoso que me fez enxergar o quanto devo ser forte e de caráter firme para compreender, finalmente, que a única família que escolherei em minha vida é o amor com quem repartirei minha cama."

Pela luz dos olhos teus

Eu acho, meu amor

E só se pode achar

Que a luz dos olhos meus

Precisa se casar

Quando a luz dos olhos meus

E a luz dos olhos teus

Resolvem se encontrar

- "Não precisa." – Mu sorriu. O seu mais belo sorriso.

- "Pois acho que precisa. Não vou me esconder. Não vou aceitar ser tratado como um garoto revoltado que não sabe o que quer. Eu sei o que quero. Mu de Áries, você é meu namorado, meu amante, razão de dias e noites de alegria, razão de eu lutar por um mundo melhor. Não vou deixar, nunca mais, que se esqueça disso. Jamais me esquecerei disso novamente." – Suspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos por alguns momentos, abrindo-os repentinamente ao sentir um beijo. Doce, quente, terno e cheio de... Desejo? Fechou novamente os olhos, aproveitando cada segundo.

Ai, que bom que isso é meu Deus

Que frio que me dá o encontro desse olhar

Mas se a luz dos olhos teus

Resiste aos olhos meus

Só pra me provocar

Meu amor juro por Deus

Me sinto incendiar

O beijo foi partido com um sorriso ariano e ofegos taurinos. Docilmente, o poderoso touro do Santuário se viu ser deitado na areia fria da praia. Docilmente o imenso cavaleiro de Atena sentiu seu corpo ser acariciado e beijado.

Com todo cuidado, Aldebaran despiu seu carneirinho. Estava um pouco mais fresco, mas não frio. Com todo amor, Aldebaran de touro entregou-se aos ditames do amor que nutria pelo belíssimo lemuriano. Olhos verdes que reproduziam a luz de milhões de estrelas. Sussurros de perdão, de amor, de entrega.

Beijos molhados, dedos curiosos. Afagos quentes, sons de excitação. E a praia viu um amor tão poderoso se transformar em atos e viu a sintonia que duas almas guerreiras podiam ter.

Meu amor juro por Deus

Que a luz dos olhos meus

Já não pode esperar

Quero a luz dos olhos meus

Na luz dos olhos teus

Sem mais la ra ra ra.

Pela luz dos olhos teus

Eu acho meu amor e só se pode achar

Que a luz dos olhos meus precisa se casar

( La ra ri ra ra ra...)

( La ra ri ra ra ra...)

Precisa se casar

Precisa se casar

Precisa se casar, precisa se casar.

- "Amor da minha vida." – A voz grossa e sensual do brasileiro.

- "Minha vida por seu amor." – A voz firme de um homem que se entregava ao outro com olhos que cantavam de emoção.

Paz? O que é a paz? O que é viver pronto para uma guerra que jamais termina? Parcos momentos em que se pode apenas ser alguém que ama outro alguém. Aldebaran de Touro e Mu de Áries, almas guerreiras que escolheram o amor. O amor entre iguais. O amor puro de entrega e perdão.

- "Meu tourão." – Um sorriso doce. Aconchegado nos braços fortes e deliciosos de Aldebaran.

- "Carneirinho bravo." – Olhos reluzindo. Os olhos de jade de seu amor haviam recuperado o brilho. Paz. Enfim.

FIM

_Nota: Sei que a presenteada gosta de Ikki e Shaka, mas eu não consegui escrever com eles. Também acrescentei um tanto de Camus e Milo pois não tenho domínio de Hypérion e Céos e não sei se conseguiria obter a mesma tensão com outros casais._

_Talentosa Tanko, foi um desafio. Perdi esta fanfic numa queda de luz e tive algumas horas para reescrever. Pedi toda a paciência do mundo para a Mizuki e por isso seu presente demorou. Perdão._

_A música incidental acho que todos conhecem. (Pela Luz Dos Olhos Teus - Vinicius de Moraes) Como a fanfiction tratava dos olhos de Mu de Áries, achei pertinente e adequado. Não explicitei demais os lemon, pois não achei significante e todo mundo pode imaginar à vontade. Fiz esta fanfic inteira em praticamente dois dias de muito trabalho. A idéia estava prontinha, ou quase. Pedi a algumas amigas que lessem e obtive alguns bons comentários. Creio que o drama ficou bom._

_O maior drama foi perder a fanfic UU. No entanto, apaixonada que sou por fanfictions, não podia desistir. Não é mesmo? Espero que esteja à altura do talento incrível da Tanko e de seu amor por Aldebaran de Touro e Mu de Áries._

_Não coloquei mais explicações porque, sinceramente, terminei a fanfic às quatro horas da manhã. Perdoem também algum erro de português. Feliz Natal para todos nós. Ótimo Ano Novo também._


End file.
